


Happy meals and happy days

by iwoulddieforthisship



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mcdonalds au, Nothing explicit, Strangers to Lovers, crappy lil fic, subtle reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforthisship/pseuds/iwoulddieforthisship
Summary: A mysterious customer sparks a light in Dan's heart. The only problem is, Dan doesn't even know his name.





	Happy meals and happy days

"Could I get a chicken nugget happy meal please?" A deep voice asked as Dan tapped at the register. He glanced up at the customer, analysing him with a deep but quick stare. Tapping out the order methodically, he took in the strangers porcelain white skin and striking blue eyes, which seemed even brighter when framed by the black strands of hair falling gently to one side of them.

"What drink would you like?" Dan asked, finger hovering over the bright tabs on the screen. He stood up straighter as the other man considered his options, trying to judge who was taller. It was a close call, but Dan reckoned he had an inch or two more. This made him weirdly happy, considering his above average height had him taller than most people anyway.

"Just a coke, I think, please." The stranger finally decided, pulling Dan out of his trance and a card out of his peculiar looking phone case. A closer glance revealed it was patterned with Shiba Inus, which pulled a grin from Dan's sleep deprived state as he passed over the card reader.

"It'll be five minutes if that's okay?" Dan said, refreshing the till and flicking his eyes up to meet the blue tinted gaze of the man across from him.

"Yeah of course, that's fine!" A smile lit up his face like a firework on New year's Eve, and Dan could've sworn his heart stopped for a second.

"Much thank." Dan quipped, no filter on his mouth as he appreciated the customers face. "Wait no!" He corrected himself, face palming violently. A laugh broke him from his embarrassment, and he peeked between his fingers to see the man clutching his chest as he laughed, his tounge poking out minutely between his teeth.

"You just made my day ... Daniel." A quick glance at the badge pinned carefully to Dan's chest helped finish his sentence. "Thanks for that." He turned to walk away before spinning on his heel suddenly, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Or should I say much thank?" He winked, finally moving to stand in the waiting area.

Dan put together the meal, cheeks a vibrant red from his embarrassment. PJ sidled up to him, an obvious grin on his oddly stunning face.

"Channeling your inner memelord, I see? Is he cute? Scratch that, he must be if you're willing to make a meal, I know you prefer to work at the till." At this point, Dan was sure if he got any hotter he'd spontaneously combust. Resolutely ignoring PJ, he put some nuggets into a bag, pausing before placing an extra two in when PJ wasn't looking. He grabbed a pen, drawing a Lenny face onto the box, where it would be obvious to the intended audience. He finally went back to the counter, handing over the box to the customer, a peachy glow and red patch on his cheeks the only reminder of the bright colour that had graced them before.

"Thanks, Daniel." The raven haired man said, hugging the box to his chest.

"Call me Dan." He grinned, winking before he watched the man leave. Once he was out of the door, Dan sighed deeply, going back to watching the hands on the clock ticking by. The early hour of the morning had never felt so obvious.

~~~~~~~

"Voldemort, nine o'clock!" PJ called over to Dan, moving away from the till.

"What are you on about?" Dan laughed, taking his place at the till before realising what he was talking about.

"You know who!" PJ's disembodied voice carried through the almost empty kitchen easily, quickly bringing a blush to Dan's cheeks.

"Hello again." A smile made its way across his face as he made eye contact with the guy he'd dubbed 'Mystery Man' in his head.

"Hi." He replied, grinning back at him. "Could I get a chicken nugget happy meal please?" Dan nodded, tapping the respective buttons on the screen.

"Which drink would you like? A coke again?" He asked, flushing a deeper colour as he realised he'd revealed that he remembered the order. Mystery Man smirked, his eyes twinkling as he nodded, pulling his card out of a Shrek wallet this time. Dan almost laughed out loud, instead muffling it by clearing his throat as he passed over the card machine. He went through the same process as yesterday, adding the extra nuggets and a reference to a meme in permanent marker.

This happened the next day, and the next, until it had been a good three weeks of Mystery Man turning up and ordering a chicken nugget happy meal at 3am, before having a short conversation with Dan, usually referencing memes. Other than the few days when he'd been ill (or so he said when he came back) the almost-stranger, who's name Dan still hadn't managed to catch, was in there every night, 3am on the dot.

Until one fateful day, in late October. It was early evening, and for some godforsaken reason, Dan wanted chicken nuggets. It was ridiculous! He worked at MacDonalds for hours every night, living off the food there during his shift, and yet here he was, craving those bloody mcnuggets. Tugging on a black hoodie, he trudged through the streets to the other MacDonalds, having had his fill of PJ for the day that morning. Walking up to the counter, Dan barely glanced at the bespectacled man with a quiff who stood at the counter, instead focusing on the nametag attached to his chest. Phil. A good name, he thought, before he was pulled from his thoughts by an audible gasp. His head snapped up and he visibly jumped when he realised who was stood there.

"Dan?"

"Mystery Man?"

The two names spilled from their lips simultaneously, a matching look of shock plastering their faces. "Wait, mystery man?" Phil asked, crooking his head to one side slightly.

"I forgot to ask your name, " Dan admitted shyly. " So I made it up. I was going to go with Mo, but it felt wrong." He grinned slightly as he searched Phil's familiar features.

"Well, Dan, what would you like?" Phil smiled a teasing look at Dan as he waited for his answer.

"Could I get a...chicken nugget happy meal with coke please?" Dan asked, the picture of innocence as he gazed at Phil, who had to bite his lip to prevent a laugh from bursting out. He went to pull out his card, but Phil touched his arm, stopping him.

"It's on the house." He winked, pointing Dan to the waiting area as he went to prepare the meal. Dan buzzed with excitement, his foot tapping rhythmically on the floor as he played a silent piano piece on his leg with his fingertips. When Phil came back, he was missing his apron but had two happy meals and drinks instead.

"Shall we?" He gestured to a table, bumping Dan with his hip slightly.

It was the best 'date' (or whatever you would call it) Dan had ever been on. They talked about anything and everything, laughing over bad puns and jokes with their hands just touching on the table, sipping at their drinks in between giggles. Once they were finished, Phil pulled Dan up, linking their fingers. "Mario Kart?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Dan laughed, and they walked the short distance to Phil's flat. Ironically, it was only a few minutes from Dan's, which brought an eruption of giggled from both of them when he pointed it out, the two of them feeling drunk on life. Once in the apartment, they began to play. Dan won all of the games, his competitive nature clearly shining through. Phil found himself determined to distract him somehow, so when the moment was right, he leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips. Dan dropped his controller, his character swerving off the road just moments before he would've won. Phil's sailed past, winning first place. "No fair! That is cheating, straight up cheating." Dan complained, pouting at Phil.

Phil leaned back over, pulling Dan's face towards his and kissing the pout away. "Still complaining?" He asked, gazing into Dan's eyes when they pulled away to breathe.

"Not even a little." Dan said, yanking him over to connect their lips again. Soon, the Xbox went into sleep mode, abandoned as its owner found something much more enjoyable to do with his time. Or should he say, someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is just a crappy little drabble i wrote a few months ago and fixed up a lil bit, please ignore any spelling mistakes (pretty sure i spelled mcdonalds wrong the whole way through) and i hope you enjoyed! Any kudos/comments would be much appreciated if you're feeling nice,and check out my other, much better written, fics on my account :)


End file.
